A New Slave
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe, but NOT within my series' continuity! Spock demands foot attention from Mccoy, who promptly obliges. Mostly Foot Fetish, nothing sexual. Again, NOT a part of my Mirror Saga series.


Scenes start in Sick Bay.

Mccoy is seen fiddiling with his surgical insruments.

He occasionally glances behind him.

His glances show the back of Spock, the Empire's most notorius First Officer.

As for the Captain, he was sent down to the surface of a planet whose people's lifestyles center around that of the Native-Americans of Terra.

They had to determine whether the people were worth saving, or if they should simply allow the planet to be destroyed by an asteroid on course with the planet.

To save resources costs, of course.

His eyes follow the contours of the back, and down to the black leather boots that Spock has worn for some time.

How Mccoy would love to pull those boots off.

Now, even before Mccoy entered Starfleet Academy, he has always had a thing for men's feet. And men, in general.

Everybody knew he preferred men, but he has always managed to keep his foot fetish to himself.

It's the only piece of personal info that the Empire, as well as his former wife, didn't have on him.

And he'll do anything, even kill, (Which he has done before) to keep it that way.

Mccoy puts away his instruments and walks over to Spock.

"Can I help you with something?" He asks.

Spock turns around.

Mccoy can't help but sweat a drop.

Spock stands defiantly, his arms behind his back.

His gaze penetrates the very soul of all he encounters.

If Mccoy had been a new rookie, he would've shit his pants right there.

"I require a check-up." Spock says. "My body has felt fatigued for much time, and I seek to be assured that is merely fatigue and not something more...hampering."

"Umj...Um, sure." Mccoy says. "Sit on the Bio-Bed and I'll get my Tricorder."

Mccoy walks over to a nearby cabinet and takes out a box-like device with a small staff-like object at the end, connected to a twisting cord.

The Tricorder can scan any organism's interior body and it's functions.

Mccoy presses a button or two as the device beeps.

He takes the staff-end and waves it over Spock's body.

He eventually stops.

"You seem fine." Mccoy says. "Your'e probably just tired. Get some rest, and you'll be just fine."

"Affirmative." Spock says. "Oh, Doctor. May I ask you a question?"

"Nothin's stopping you. What?" Mccoy asks.

"I have noticed, for quite some time, that whenever you are in my presence, your'e gaze shifts to the ground, near my boots. Explain yourself." Spock says.

Mccoy starts becoming tense, but tries to maintain his cool.

"It's not my fault I'm shy." Mccoy says. "And no, I have nothin' to hide."

"Then you will submit to a Mind-Meld, if I ever wish it so?" Spock asks.

"W-What!" Mccoy asks.

"If you have nothing to hide, then you will not fear examination and analysis." Spock says. "Your only alternative is that you explain yourself...throughly. Maybe you can avoid time in the Agony Booth if I find your excuse sufficient."

"Spock, with all due respect, That's unfair!" Mccoy says. "Just because I stare at your boots doesn't mean I-"

Mccoy's eyes grow wide as silver dollars.

He had blown it.

The secret that he managed to keep so delicately hidden, even from Captain Kirk, in danger of utter destruction.

Spock raises an eyebrow in confusion, then resumes his normal expression.

"You stare at them?" Spock says. "Why?"

"I...I happen to like the brand?" Mccoy says.

He knoes Spock isn't buying it, but he's desperate at this point.

"I have read in some of my notes that some Terrans show a sexual affinity for certain bodily parts or fluids." Spock says. "Based on this information, as well as the situation at hand, I can clearly hypothesize that you, Doctor, show an interest in either footwear, or a person's podiatric units in general. Is this correct?"

Mccoy is stunned.

Translation of Spock's overtly long and logical explanation: _"You have a foot fetish, Mccoy."_

His secret's out...All that planning...All that covering up...all for nothing.

Kirk's gonna laugh his ass off when he hears about it.

And with Spock involved, he WILL hear about it.

"Doctor?" Spock asks. "Calm yourself. You are in no danger...yet. Though I demand an explanation for your strange behavior. If you prefer someones' feet, say so. I grow weary of this fit of nervousness from your person."

Mccoy sighs and hunches his back.

He' screwed. Might as well go down with dignity.

"Y-Yeah." Mccoy says "Is that a problem?"

"Negative, Doctor." Spock says. "Actually, this makes my next question all the more logically utilized. For you see, the majority of my bodiliy fatigue lies in my podiatric units and my legs. I was hoping for someone to...as Terrans say...massage them?"

Mccoy swallowed hard.

On one hand, this was an extremely bad situation to be in.

Spock knows his secret, and won't hesitate to use it for his purposes.

On the other hand, this was an extremely great situation, since here was the famous First Officer of the Terran Empire, asking a lowly Medical Officer for a foot massage.

"Doctor." Spock says, irritation apparent in his voice. "Enough stalling. Please state your response."

"Well...I suppose...Yes, I'll do it." Mccoy says. "But, you've gotta promise not to tell anybody about my preferences."

"But everyone aboard the ISS Enterprise is aware that you prefer men when mating. How will this lower your efficiency?" Spock says.

"My reputation will be destroyed, nobody will fear me anymore, and if Kikr hears about it, he's bound to milk it for all it's worth. Please, Spock, you can't tell anybody." Mccoy says.

"Hmmm..." Spock says, stroking his beard for a moment. "Very well. However, now that your'e preferences for podiatric units is confirmed, you shall be doing more than just massaging them. We shall enter your quarters now."

"But-But, I still have work." Mccoy says.

"I shall vouch for you." Spock says. "No one shall ask any questions if they are aware that I took you away from your'e post. Now come."

Spock begins to walk through and into the Conference Room and into a seperate area, stopping by a door.

Mccoy nervously foillows him and ends up at the same area.

"Open your door." Spock says. "And please make haste, my feet ache with pain with every second you waste."

Mccoy presses buttons on the console next to the door as the door slides open.

Spock walks inside.

The quarters are rather simple, with small bottles and pictures scattered around.

Spock immediately rushes for the ebd, and immediately lays on top of it, sighing with content upon his head hitting the pillow.

"Could've asked." Mccoy says irritably as he enters the door.

"I apologize, Doctor...but the fatigue got the best of me." Spock says.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Mccoy asks angrily. "And did you have to put your boots on the bed? I just washed that sheet this morning!"

"That brings me to your first task." Spock says. "The boots, though not very dirty, require attention. Lick them."

"What the hell?" Mccoy asks. "I thought you wanted a massage, not a shoeshine! Plus, why would I do that anyway?"

"Because, for every second you waste, the chances of me keeping youre secret to myself become less and less. Now I shall not ask again. Lick!" Spock says, irritated.

"Take 'em off, then." Mccoy says. "I'll lick 'em seperately."

"Negative." Spock says, sitting up to look at Mccoy. "You shall kneel in front of them and perform said action."

"Spock, Please...I'd rather not-." Mccoy starts.

Spock gets up from the bed and grabds Mccoy by the arm.

Mccoy fights, only for Spock to be stronger.

He drags Mccoy to the foot of the of bed and forces the Doctor to his knees.

"Maybe now you shall be more pliable." Spock says. "Move from that position and I shall appoint two hours in the Agony Booth for you."

Spock then let's him go and walks to the bed.

He lays down again on the bed.

He places his boots by the end of the bed, and in tunr, by Mccoy's head.

Mccoy becomes tense, as the boots cover up Spock's image.

"Now proceed." Spock says. "And DO NOT move."

"Do I have to lick the soles?" Mccoy asks.

"Affirmative." Spock says. "Now begin. My patience is at it's limit."

Mccoy adjusts himself for maximum comfort and look at the boots.

Not very dirty, but they HAVE been used.

Spock sits up on the bed and crosses his arms, giving Mccoy a dangerous look.

He isn't gonna wait anymore.

Mccoy cautiously pulls his tongue out and moves closer to the right boot.

"That IS the desired function." Spock says.

Mccoy slowly places his tongue on the boot.

The taste is awful, but he races himself and moves the tongue up the boot until it scrapes the toe.

"*Cough, Hack*" Mccoy says. "Damn, Spock, don't you wash these?"

"I do...On occasion." Spock says. "Now continue. I assure you, this shall not last too long...provided you comply."

Mccoy regains his composure and resumes.

His tongue begins at the bottom of the right boot and moves up to the toe.

He repeats the motion many times until Spock chenges feet and points his left boot at Mccoy.

"Almost finished, Doctoir." Spock says. "And I must say, it suits you."

Mccoy curses Spock out in his mind as he begins to lick the left one.

His tongue glides across the boot as Spock watches with glee.

After about a minute, Spock pulls his boot away.

"Ok, that was adequate." Spock says. "Now, remove the boots and begin your original task."

Mccoy begins to unlace the boots as Spock watches from above, like a hawk.

The moment Mccoy removes Spock's boot, the smell hits him.

"Ugh!" Mccoy says, placing his nose into the boot for a second then throwing it out of his way. "These things are foul!"

Spock's eyebrows brighten.

"I am aware." Spock says. "Though I wash myself often, my boots are not so fortuitous."

"I can tell." Mccoy says.

He unlaces the other boot and removes it.

He sniffs it, then throws it away.

"Damn, Spock!" Mccoy says. "You've gotta wash those things, dammit!"

"When I choose to." Spock says. "Though it amuses me to gauge your reaction."

"Hope your enjoying yourself." Mccoy says sarcastically.

Spock's socked feet dengle by Mccoy's head as he begins to place his hands on the right one.

He squeezes ever so slightly over and over.

Spock lays back and sighs with content.

"Ah, yes." Spock says. "Your actions certainly do have a...curative effect."

"Feels good, huh?" Mccoy says proudly. "I used to do this for my wife all the time. She never complained."

"I can see why." Spock says. "Please focus on the heel for a brief period."

Mccoy moves his hands and begins to slowly put pressure on the right foot's heel.

Spock sighs contentedly as Mccoy begins to slightly speed up.

Mccoy was actually enjoying this.

Even though Spock was being an ass about it, Mccoy, and his cock, weren't complaining.

Spock switchs to his left foot as the toe touches Mccoy's nose by accident.

They DID smell, but it wasn't that bad compared to the boots...In fact, it was almost halfway decent.

Without thinking, Mccoy inhales.

Spock hears this and sits up to investigate.

"You inhaled the odor?" Spock asks. "I thought it was unpleasant."

"The boots were." Mccoy says, inhaling again. "Your feet, though...aren't that bad. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"By no means." Spock says. "It is actually rather flattering to know someone enjoys the odor coming from them. All others tend to complain."

"I'm not the only one you've asked this for?" Mccoy asks, rubbing the sides.

"I have asked my Personal Guard, but they complained of the odor, so I began to ignore it." Spock says. "However, the pain in my podiatric units caused me to seek attention. And since you were a physician, I acertained that you were fit for the job."

"Makes sense." Mccoy quips. "This would probably kill a small animal."

Spock raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"It was a joke..." Mccoy says.

"I am not familiar with humor." Spock says.

"I'm sure." Mccoy says.

"Please remove the socks now." Spock says. "The feeling extends when my feet are bare."

Mcoy obliges as he digs in through Spock's pants leg and finds the edge of the right sock.

He pulls down as the sock begins to come off.

Spock assists as he lifts his leg.

The sock comes off as Spock's bare foot relaxes in front of the Doctor.

Mccoy can't help but stare.

It was a thing of beauty.

"Doctor?" Spcok asks.

Mccoy shakes his head and begins to pull off the other sock.

"S-Sorry." Mccoy says. " I lost myself for a second."

Spock lifts his other leg as the other sock comes off.

"You ARE enjoying this..." Spock says.

"Would you rather I complain like the others?" Mccoy asks.

"Inhale. Like you did before." Spock orders.

"Yes, sir." Mccoy says as he places his nose into the toes of Spock's right foot and breathes in.

The toes tingle at the unexpected action.

The odor hits him.

A mixture of sweat and exaustion, yet a small...spicyness to it.

Mccoy sighs as he smiles, forgetting that Spock is watching him.

Spock raises an eyebrow as he looks at the Doctor with a chuckle.

"Now rub them, please." Spock says.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Mccoy says.

He begins to move the palm of his hand down the sole of Spock's foot as Spock closes his eyes.

"Use both hands." Spock says.

Mccoy does so as his hands caress the sides of the foot, putting pressure in specific places.

"That's it, Leonard." Spock says. "Rub the toes, if possible."

Mccoy places the five toes in his hands and moves them back and forth in his fingers, the skin moving with them.

"Feels adequate." Spock says. "Maybe I should have you do this more often, Doctor."

"Well, if you keep my secret like I asked, I might consider it..." Mccoy says. "Besides, you do have some hot feet, Spock. If you don't mind me sayin.'"

"Oh, thank you." Spock says. "I always thought they had little asethetic appeal, if any. But, I suppose beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as you Terrans are so fond of saying."

"It certainly is." Mccoy says. "And, I assure you, this right here..."

He points to the foot in is hands.

"...is beautiful." Mccoy finishes.

"Well, then. Begin the left." Spock says, switching feet.

Mccoy nods as he starts to caress the left foot, his hands moving up and down the sole.

"Doctor, is there anything else you do with a podiatric unit?" Spock asks.

"What do you mean?" Mccoy asks as he rubs the left pinky toe.

"Well, my notes stated that certain actions are performed at the height of one's sexual potency." Spock says. "Based on my hypothesis, I have deduced that there are only so many actions that can be done with one's feet."

"Spock, I don't get what your'e asking me." Mccoy says. "Mind translating for my simple mind?"

"Well, you have a foot fetish, why not act on it?" Spock asks. "I am sure that it isn't just the odor and textural feel you enjoy, Doctor."

"What what else is there?" Mccoy asks. "Taste, sight, smell...That's about it in terms of common sense."

"Taste it." Spock says.

"Spock, isn't that a little much?" Mccoy asks. "I already licked your boots, c'mon now."

"It's either my soles or my boots." Spock says. "Or have you forgotten in our pleasantires that I still hold your secret captive?"

Mccoy sighs.

"Ok, ok. Fine." Mccoy says. "Flex your foot so I can do it, then."

Spock immediately pulls his toes back, so that Mccoy can reach all of it.

Mccoy is hesitant at first, then sticks out his tongue until it connects with Spock's heel.

"Ahhh." Spock says. "Feels good so far. Now lick."

Mccoy moves his tongue across the Vulcan's bare sole until it goes up past the toes.

It tasted great.

Sure, there was some sweat in there, but all in all, Mccoy wasn't complaining.

He looks up at Spock, who look back with a dominating stare.

"Why have you stopped?" Spock asks. "I never commanded you to."

"Well, I have to take a break, Spock." Mccoy says. "To...savor the flavor."

"I...do not understand." Spock says, raisng an eyebrow.

"You will eventually." Mccoy says. "You want me to focus on the soles, or the toes, too?"

"It matters not." Spock says. "Do what you wish, as long as I am not displeased."

Mccoy immediately smiles slightly as he begins to kiss the sole tenderly, then suckling the side.

Even though Spock never ordered Mccoy to do such things, he was loving every minute of it.

This beat a mere massage any day.

Ane Mccoy was't complaining, either.

His member was erect, but he tried to ignore it, so as not to give Spock the wrong idea.

Though Spock knew, in the back of his mind, that Mccoy was attracted to his feet, if not him as well.

And...He was rather delighted at the prospect.

Having a Foot Slave for life...

For the sake of his enjoyment, and the relievement of his stress, it was the only logical thing to address.

But, he'll let Mccoy have his fun for now.

"I...Have never experienced such...a unique massage method...It was never recorded." Spock says.

Mccoy takes a toe out of his mouth.

"Well, not too many talk about it..." He says. "It's more of a personal thing."

"Ah, I see." Spock says. "You may stop now."

"Aw, so soon?" Mccoy says. "Ok, then."

Mccoy releases the foot from his grasp. and waits.

"Can I get up now?" Mccoy asks.

"Yes, you may." Spock says.

Mccoy gets up and stands up.

"Anything else?" Mccoy asks.

"Negative." Spock says. "Though, I may ask you to perform this ritual for me in the future. And you shall, at any time I request it."

"As long as I don't have to lick your'e boots, you've got a deal." Mccoy says.

"No, though I may have you smell the insides of them, if I am displeased." Spock says with a heightened eyebrow.

"Fair." Mccoy says. "So, does this make me your'e Foot Slave?"

"Affirmative, it does." Spock says. "And as promised, I shall reveal your secret to no one, unless circumstances dictate that I must."

* * *

This became routine for Mccoy, as Spock would, after most check-ups, demand foot attention from Mccoy.

And Mccoy was happy to.

Vulcan feet were just as pleasant as a Terrans, he discovered.

And...like most things...this good thing eventually came back to bite him in the ass.

"Make sure you get in between the toes, Mccoy!" A voice says.

Scenes switch Mccoy, in front of two pairs of feet.

The left pair were Spock's, since his long toenails gave him away.

The other...were the Captain's.

The scene switches to Kirk looking down on Mccoy, sitting up.

"Why'd you tell him, Spock?" Mccoy asks, as he lick Kirk's left sole once.

"I never told him anything." Spock says. "I honestly am stumped as to how he found out of our rendevous."

"And you boys will never know how." Kirk says evilly. "C'mon, Mccoy! Suck my big toe like you would a dick!"

"Damn you, Kirk!" Mccoy says. "Damn you to hell!"

Mccoy takes the toe in his mouth and begins sucking as Kirk laughs out loud.

"That's right, bitch." Kirk says. "Just...like...that."

Mccoy sighs loudly as he continues sucking.

The scene zooms out as the story ends.


End file.
